PLEASE, don't let me go
by Maki Clunmind
Summary: Sherlock murió pero John no puede seguir con su vida. Ambos se aman pero amar también implica querer lo mejor para esa persona aunque eso quiera decir no estar a su lado y Sherlock cree eso.


Notas del Fanfic:

Sherlock murió pero John no puede seguir con su vida.

Ambos se aman pero amar también implica querer lo mejor para esa persona aunque eso quiera decir no estar a su lado y Sherlock cree eso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie ¨Sherlock¨ pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice solo como diversión.

Pareja principal: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1: Necesidad_**

_Piensa en mí cuando quieras hacerte daño pues también me lo haces a mí, piensa en mí cuando te sientas solo ya que ten por seguro que también yo me sentiré igual, piensa en mí siempre aunque sea egoísta e irracional pedirlo._

**_ Por favor, piensa en mí_**

Ambos son muy distintos; uno tiene el corazón que al otro le hace falta mientras que el otro considera los sentimientos como el máximo error humano es así que ambos desarrollan infinidad de diferencias y desacuerdos en su vida juntos pero al final ambos se necesitan y lo saben pues uno es el complemento del otro y es ahí donde radica la necesidad de ambos por permanecer juntos aunque a veces eso sea un punto que preferirían ignorar o creer inexistente. Ellos pueden desconocer muchos aspectos uno del otro en los años que han estado separados: como la inmensa soledad y desolación que sintió John posterior al suicidio de su mejor amigo a quien después de dos años y medio ya no puede encerrarlo en esa única palabra pues en esos años el doctor tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para poder analizar exactamente el origen de tanto sufrimiento llegando a una única conclusión, por otro lado Sherlock en este tiempo ha tenido que resistir la inmensa necesidad de volver a su vida en Baker Street con John y es que por más brillante que sea, aún es humano y parte de eso se demuestra en como extraña los regaños de John por no comer, por sus extraños experimentos o por guardar partes humanas en la nevera. En esos años ha extrañado mucho a John de una manera que no creyó posible él pudiese llegar a experimentar por otro ser humano y es que todo lo que le ofreció Jhon se convirtieron en una constante en su vida que aun casi tres años después no puede evitar añorar pero es en este punto donde hasta él, una maquina sin emociones, tuvo que admitir haber desarrollado sentimientos hacia Jhon siendo ahora su mayor preocupación hasta qué punto estos habían llegado.

_Podre no verte, podre enterrarte, podré guardarte entre mis recuerdos e intentar seguir con mi vida pero nunca dudes de mí y de cuanto creo en ti pues aunque pienses que no eres un héroe, no importa porque yo no necesito uno._

**_Solo te necesito a ti._**

El tiempo pasa y no es en vano; ha cambiado mucho en tu vida y por supuesto cambiaste tú aunque preferirías pensar lo opuesto pues aun años después esperas que él regrese a ti y te encuentre tal cual te dejo para poder fingir que ese tiempo separados no existió pues no soportas como el mundo sigue girando y el dichoso sistema solar que él insistía en ignorar sigue ahí, inmutable ante tu pena y su ausencia. Lo amas, lo sabes, pero no se vive de recuerdos por más insistencia tuya con vivir de ellos y te es tan difícil seguir adelante que dudas poder lograrlo pero entonces Mary aparece, no es Sherlock y por eso no la amas, él es lo que te hace falta, es tu todo y a la vez tu nada, él es a quien amas, sin embargo la quieres como se puede querer a una compañera o una amiga especial, ella no te pide más y aun así tú quieres darle menos. Ella lo sabe, sabe que amas a otra persona y por eso no puedes amarla a ella pero está bien porque aunque sea una parte de ti lo que puedas darle para ella es suficiente y así de alguna manera se te hizo más soportable el no tenerlo a tu lado pero con el tiempo ella te ha enseñado que una mujer no siempre se conforma con poco, a ella ya no le basta lo que puedes darle. Tienes problemas constantemente porque ella te exige que olvides a esa persona y ya te molesta, te molesta que ella sepa de él porque él es tu secreto, es tu añoranza, tu esperanza, tu fe. Quisieras decirle tanto a él pero ya murió y su tiempo juntos paso, esa oportunidad aunque ínfima entre ustedes quizás si existió, puede que en tu cabeza o en la de los que veían en ustedes una relación especial pero eso es algo que nunca sabrás y duele, porque piensas en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, incluso hay días en los que llegas hasta a disfrutar de todo un mundo imaginado a partir de esa oportunidad que si existió pero entonces despiertas o alguien te llama al mundo real que no quieres sin él.

Ahora, esta ella y su constante exigencia hacia ti por dejar atrás el recuerdo de esa persona que sabe amas pues te lo ha hecho presente más de una vez desencadenando casi siempre una discusión a la que ingenuamente ella termina cediendo pues cree sinceramente que llegarás a olvidar a esa persona y tú no tienes el valor suficiente de admitir que no quieres hacerlo porque sabes que ella te dejará si lo sabe y tu temor a la soledad es tan grande que ha cegado tu juicio convirtiéndote en alguien egoísta que aun sabiendo no puedes amarla tampoco quieres dejarla ir, quisieras tanto poder justificarte pero sabes que eso no es posible pues nadie merece lo que le estás haciendo a ella y eso te hace sentir culpable. Aún recuerdas perfectamente el día que la conociste y no puedes evitar sonreír pues ese día en especial, en el cual se cumplía un año desde la muerte de tu amigo no esperabas conocer alguien capaz de burlarse de un hombre a punto de suicidarse, no estas orgulloso obviamente de que lo hayas intentado pero ese día después de visitar la tumba de Sherlock y darte cuenta de cómo seguías sufriendo como si fuese el mismísimo día de su entierro, un año atrás, decidiste que lo mejor era terminar todo en el mismo lugar donde inicio, la azotea de St. Barts.

-Ella debió ser muy hermosa- oíste a pesar de estar sumergido en tus pensamientos obligándote a girar en dirección de dicha voz con sumo cuidado pues te encontrabas al borde de la cornisa.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-

-Obviamente. Decía que ella debió ser muy hermosa como para que quieras suicidarte por su causa-

-¿Porque piensas que hago esto por una mujer?-

-Entonces debió ser un hombre muy guapo-

-¿No deberías intentar persuadirme de no hacer esto en vez de preguntarme eso?-

-Eso estoy haciendo aunque por lo que veo lo estoy haciendo bastante mal-

-Es cierto porque pareciera que te burlaras de mi - dijo Jhon no pudiendo evitar sonreír por lo absurdo de la conversación.

En momentos así entiendes porque Sherlock consideraba los sentimientos como el máximo error humano y es que estos traen consigo demasiadas complicaciones, ellos pueden hacerte dichoso en algún momento así como miserable en otro. Tu cabeza es un total desorden y ya no sabes que pensar, tal vez y solo tal vez lo mejor sea dejar a Mary para que ella sea feliz al lado de otra persona y tú puedas con el tiempo superar tu dolor sin necesidad de herir a otra persona en el proceso. No puedes evitar pensar en cómo sería tu vida si Sherlock no hubiese muerto y te haces daños porque esos pensamientos reflejan cómo te aferras aun a la idea de que él no ha muerto o al menos no para ti, aun crees que un día aparecerá en tu puerta para pedirte que lo acompañes a un caso y sabes en el fondo que eso no pasara porque ya murió y tú debes aceptarlo aunque eso te destroce por dentro pero cómo es posible aceptarlo constantemente te preguntas, él es el gran Sherlock Holmes después de todo y no pudo morir de esa manera tan infame con la vergüenza de ser una farsa. Pensar en él te cansa, ya cada vez es más difícil recordarlo sin sentir como cada vez una parte de ti se va desgastando.

Cada vez es más difícil seguir amando a Sherlock Holmes.

Los meses transcurren trayendo consigo más discusiones con Mary y como consecuencia de una de ellas es que has terminado accediendo a regresar con tu terapeuta, lo que te molesta de sobremanera porque no estás dispuesto a compartir el recuerdo de Sherlock con ella aunque Mary crea que solo así podrás dejar ir ese amor que te intoxica constantemente pero es que ella no lo entiende, la terapeuta tampoco, nadie podría entenderlo .Lo que tenían Sherlock y tú, era más especial de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar y es que él te salvo de una vida llena de secuelas por la guerra ,te dio una nueva vida llena de emoción y excentricidades donde tú eras el único con el derecho de poder estar a su lado, apoyándose mutuamente.

Los meses pasan y debes admitir que el hablar con tu terapeuta te ha ayudado a poder aclarar tu mente pues aunque no le has contado sobre Sherlock de alguna manera tu mente se siente más tranquila y eso Mary lo interpreta a su propia manera creyendo que lo estas dejando ir pero eso no es cierto, tú mente esta mas despejada porque has aprendido a separar los recuerdos de Sherlock de manera que no te lastimen y por el contrario te hagan recordarlo con cariño además has aceptado una agridulce verdad, nunca podrás amar a Mary porque sencillamente no quieres dejar de amarlo a él, ya que si lo haces temes perder lo único que te une a él .

Pero eso no quiere decir que no la quieres, al contrario la quieres de manera muy especial y es por eso que ahora te encuentras a unos meses de tu boda.

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por leer.

Este es el primer fanfic basado en la serie Sherlock ,me encanta esta pareja y he tratado de expresar en esta historia lo que creo cada uno significa para el otro .Estoy muy emocionada pues por fin pude escribir sobre ellos aunque se que aun tengo mucho por mejorar, me gustaria mucho me dejaran algun comentario para saber que opinan o si creen debo correguir alguna cosa ya que tengo muchas ideas para poder continuarla.

Mil gracias a mi amiga y compañera de locuras que aun a la distancia me motivo a publicar la historia ademas de ser mi beta (aun no entiendo porque se llama Ria94 xD )

Bueno, gracias por leer :)


End file.
